


I Am Dreaming

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Enchanted (2007), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: While on the search for Giselle, Prince Edward and the chipmunk Pip come across a red-mane lion. At first the two think the lion is going to eat him; however, this lion is willing to help them in return for helping him find Pride Rock. This story is set during the first "Lion King" movie and during "Enchanted". Alternate Universe.Written in 2014.





	I Am Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from the movies "The Lion King" and "Enchanted" belongs to the Walt Disney Company. All original material, including this story's plotline, belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot story.

After learning about Giselle's disappearance from Pip, the chipmunk, Prince Edward dived into the well. Pip followed, knowing he would regret this. Unexpectedly, Prince Edward shot out from the well from the other side, landing in the desert area of the Savannah. He grabbed Pip, the moment the chipmunk came out of the well. The two were still in their animated designs.

"Giselle!" Prince Edward called, searching for his bride.

Pip huffed. "Maybe we missed a turn somewhere."

"Giselle!" Edward called again, sure he heard someone.

"Well, I think it isn't that hard to miss  _lion_!" Pip screamed. He scrambled up to Edward's shoulder, right as the prince pulled out his sword.

"Back beast!" Edward cried, ready to attack the foul beast, "Not to worry, Pip! I shall slay this beast and end our troubles."

The red-mane lion looked at the two with confusion. "You're an odd bunch. Who are you supposed to be? What are you?"

"I'll have you know," Pip screeched, "I'm a very adaptable chipmunk! I won't be eaten by you. You'll have to catch me first."

"Silly chipmunk. Bravery and chivalry work hand-in-hand," Edward said. He pointed his sword at the lion again, who snarled. "Have you seen my Giselle?"

"I don't know any Giselle. Are you here to attack me, or just here to talk?" the lion asked, confused.

Edward shrugged, putting his sword away. "You don't look dangerous."

"Have you lost your marbles?" Pip cried out in terror, "He's a predator, and predators attack animals like me."

Edward ignored Pip. Instead, he asked the lion, "And you are…"

"Simba," the lion said in introduction. "I'm heading to my kingdom, my home, if you're willing to come with me."

Pip shook his head. "Sorry mac. We're looking for Giselle."

Edward peered at the well again. "Ah, yes. I think it's time we were off."

"Okay." Simba shook his head. "What a strange pair." He ran on, not looking back.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked Pip.

"Let's go!" Pip chirped, frustrated.

Edward dived into the hole, with Pip on his heels. A metal lid covered the hole, the well, closing it up.

o-o-o

Moments later, Timon and Pumbaa came across the same well.

"Ooh, what do you think's down there?" Pumbaa asked, curious.

"Who cares? Right now, we need to catch up to Simba," Timon said.

Pumbaa examined the well with curiosity. "But it looks so pretty and so dark in there."

"Come on Pumbaa. Don't concern yourself with it," said Timon.

Pumbaa opened the lid, peered inside. He cried out, hearing his echo inside the well, "Hello!"

"Hello. What's that?" Timon answered. He returned to Pumbaa, telling him, "Pumbaa, you know you shouldn't look at strange objects." He closed the lid. "Let's go!"

"Okay," Pumbaa said, as Timon hopped on his back, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
